The Ruins of Fei'Yin
category:MissionsCategory:San d'Oria Missions de:San d'Oria-Mission 5-1 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough :Note: If you've started the Aht Urhgan Mission 5: Confessions of Royalty, you must complete that Aht Urhgan mission before you can speak to Halver to obtain the Key Item: New Fei'Yin Seal. *Go to Chateau d'Oraguille; you will get a cutscene upon entering. *After the cutscene go to the Gate Guard and accept the this mission, then return and speak to Halver and he will award you the Key Item: New Fei'Yin Seal. :*'Note - this mission cannot be completed without the New Fei'Yin Seal.' *Form a level 50+ party. You may use anyone from any nation currently on Mission 5-1, as it is the same for all 3 nations. :*'This fight is capped at level 50. All gear above the level cap will be synced down to 50.' :* Even if you've done this mission before with another nation, you must be on this mission or higher in your current nation to get in (otherwise, you will see "A mysterious force is sealing the platform."). *The location of Fei'Yin is in the northeast corner of Beaucedine Glacier. Upon entering Fei'Yin your party will encounter another cutscene involving Zeid and Lion. *Upon entering, head east towards (K-8). At (K-8) you will see 2 dolls. There is a cermet gate on the east wall. Click on this gate and you will zone into Qu'Bia Arena. The majority of the mobs in Fei'Yin detect by sound, but there are several mobs that also aggro to magic, so Silent Oil is recommended. *The boss is the skeleton Archlich Taber'quoan, assisted by several minions. Once the archlich is defeated, the battle ends. :*Buffs wear upon entering the battlefield. :*You have 15 minutes to win this battlefield event. :*The Archlich spawns along with two Ancient Sorcerers (which hit for around 20 DMG to a 75 level Synced BRD using Tavnazian Taco). :*The Ancient Warriors will keep spawning no matter what, normally in sets of two (one skeleton followed shortly by the other). :*Archlich Taber'quoan is a BLM type skeleton with Sleepga II and Freeze, and will use the two-hour ability Manafont at some point. ::*The use of Poison Potions is recommended to prevent being slept during the fight. :*He is susceptible to most enfeebles including Silence. :*The skeletons can easily be slept by a BLU's Sheep Song, WHM's Repose, or BRD's Lullaby. :*The Great Sword Weapon Skill Shockwave is very useful against the minions, but you want to kite the minions not kill them. This tactic is dangerous. *After defeating Archlich Taber'quoan, a cutscene will take place. At the end of the cutscene, you will receive the Key Item: Burnt Seal. *Report back to Halver. Guides :*Confirmed with PLD/BLU, BLU/NIN, and WHM/BLM. ::*PLD engaged Archlich while BLU and WHM took out the two flanking minions. The minions that spawn after that are considerably weaker. Ignored the weak minions as they continuously re-spawn. ::*MP Drinks will definitely prove useful. WHM also used a few ethers. :*Confirmed solo with well geared RDM/DRG, RDM/WAR, BLU/NIN or BLU/DRG ::* Use defense food and mp drinks (ethers and hi-pots too for emergencies). Merits help but not required. ::* Begin the fight by killing the first minions and then focus on the lich, kill new minions as they spawn. :*Successful strategy: 50THF 50DRK 50RDM 50BLM 46WHM 45PLD. DRK ran in first to get aggro from the addons. THF & PLD ran in to attack Archlich. BLM helped DRK kill the addons. RDM kept Archlich dispelled and silenced. Do not attempt to sleepga addons. By the end of the fight, all members still had a decent amount of HP & MP. Good Luck! :*Confirmed with MNK/NIN, WHM/BLM, and BLM/WHM. ::*MNK fought Archlich and used Spinning Attack everytime he had TP. BLM used tier I -aga's on Archlich to wipe minions that the MNK didn't get. The WHM was gearless and Elvaan. The BLM took turns healing while WHM rested. No 2 hours were used for win. :*Confirmed with PLD/WAR, DRG/BLU, WHM/BLM, BLM/RDM. ::DRG tanks Archlich while PLD kills all lesser skeletons. BLM nukes while WHM keeps the DRG alive. After skeletons have been dispatched in the main room (Circle Blade will one-shot them), PLD stands in the hallway and kills additional spawns. Very easy win. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:This mission involves travelling to Fei'Yin, located on the Beaucedine Glacier. Visit Chateau d'Oraguille to learn more. ---- Game Script